The Grimm Adventure of Billy and Mandy
by MuRioDame
Summary: "With a flick of my thumb, something wicked this way come." Mandy used to say that, and when she's bored, she would really like to take a vacation. And what's the perfect place that was brimming with darkness and grim? Remnant! Literally brimming with Grimm, though. Rated M, should've been T but you'll never know. Semi-crack story, not for the faint of heart.
1. The Vacation, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series franchise nor the series itself of this crossover, and I think it's pointless to add comments after the disclaimer, which what I am doing right now.**

**A/N: I have no idea what I am writing, but if it's worth reading, tell me and I will update. Also, I suck at writing Jamaican accent.**

-o-0-o-

"I've enough of you two! You've pushed me far, now I'm gonna push yours!"

In the living room, a figure with a long pitch-black robe (with extra hoodie in purchase) stood in the middle. The figure was tall, brimming with the essence of dark and deathly powers. Beneath the hooded robe was neither a man nor any kind of creature or living beings from ancient and to the future, but a skeleton. Or maybe… no, it's actually an undead, talking, Jamaican accented, magical skeleton to be precise. And in its hands, it wields a scythe of no comparison, the Reaper's Scythe, the scythe that belongs to Death itself. So in short, the figure was the very personification of Death.

"Mandy! Grim is having a tantrum again!"

Before Death, stood a five year-old boy with an extremely large pink nose with an orange-ginger hair, he also wore a white t-shirt with a blue horizontal stripe, dark blue jeans, a dark-red baseball cap, and red-stripped sneakers. Most would say he is the "most stupidest" person to ever walked on the very earth, few would say that he was a genius, smart enough to do the thing that was thought impossible, to fake his own IQ in an IQ test with the result of -5. But whatever the world (and many more worlds he traveled) has to say about him, his name is William "Billy." Others called him Billy for short.

"… Billy, never use words you'd never understands!"

And before the boy, was a girl of the same age, sat in the sofa reading the Endsville Times newspaper who recently being published on Endsville. The girl seems, keyword: 'seems', like your average little girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black maryjanes, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. And her hair is curved into a style resembling devil horns. In truth, a truth that everybody knows and never forgets, that she was a sort of person who is controlling, manipulative, wrathful, even devilish more than the Devil at times. And she was named Amanda "Mandy," and others know her as Lord Mandy, except Billy who is keen on calling her Mandy.

"Shut it, Mortals! This time! This Time! THIS TIME I WILL—"

Grim, the very personification of Death abruptly stopped delivering his deathly speech when he gathered all of the energies and concentrated all of it into the blade of the scythe. Ghastly energies, Dark, Evil, even the malevolent kinds of energies are gathered, wrapped, and then morphed into something Mankind had a hard time describing such powers, thus it was called the Supernatural. The Supernatural energies had caused the scythe to glow in an unnerving manner, striking dark-reds of light and shadows all over, darkness and chaos turns in every direction, a glow made out of a mixture of Life and Death, all of that directed unto the pair of five year-olds.

Mandy sighed, "Wait, Grim," She said while folding the newspaper and raise herself from the comfortable sofa, "before you do anything remotely related to whatever you're doing now, how about you do the chores…"

"What!?" Grim, the Reaper, shouted in shock, "No! Why would I do that?!" the Supernatural energies quickly dissipates into nothing as the Reaper lost his focus, "Give me some air, mon!"

"That was not a discussion, Grim."

"Then what was that?"

Mandy did not replied; instead she just stared intently to the empty eye socket of the magical skeleton, as if she was… actually, she was waiting for Grim to connect the dots and understand what she meant, without her even wasting a single breath.

"I shouldn't have asked."

And on that comment, the unusual trio went on doing whatever they had stored in mind for the day.

Grim, the undead, starts doing 'his' chores. First was the laundry, or is it the dishes? He did not know, nor did he care. He just went on doing every chore available, both in Mandy's and Billy's house. That was Mandy's order, "to do chores." She gave no specifics about what chores he should and shouldn't do, but intentionally ordered, not asked, Grim to do every chore.

Mandy, still on the sofa, switched her previous reading materials (Economy section of the Endsville newspaper) to a lighter one, which was the thick book called 'the Canon.' And Billy… he was contemplating his surrounding by doing nothing.

Few minutes have passed and Grim had finished all his 'chores', with the help of some undead minions of course. "There! I've done it! Now can we please continue?" He said.

"Aww Grim, do you really want to kill us that badly?" Mandy answered half-heartedly, never lifting her eyes from the dusty pages of the ancient book. "We thought you're our best friend."

"Kill you?" Grim asked confused, "all I want was to take a vacation, mon, That's why I tried to open a portal to the Netherworld!" He exclaimed rather enthusiastically, "I remembered they have a sun, of Darkness! Or maybe I've remembered it wrong, mon."

"Oh? That's a nice idea Grim, we need vacations as well, as you can see," Mandy said while pointing at Billy, "He seems rather quite lately, it's beginning to worry me."

"You? Worry?"

"Grim, remember the last time Billy turned… no, to be able to think straightly?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Do you remember what happened at that time?"

Grim stopped for a second to think. The last time Billy had been able to think straight was when 'that' happened, and it's not because of the result was catastrophic… maybe it was, but also because the condition, the situation that made Billy to be able to think thoroughly about things, and of that the conclusion was when Billy thinks, the world, _will_ change… between that or because the world _will _change, Billy thinks. And the change was never good. The same goes with Mandy goes smiling.

"Point taken, where would ya wanna go?"

"Hmm… somewhere dark and deadly, a world filled with dread and the like that made mankind cower in fear for more than many generations and for the many generations to come, a world where death is common and life is scarce, where… I can enjoy the suffering of others."

"What? Like the dark ages?"

Mandy stared straight into the non-existing eyes of the Reaper, intently making Grim regret making that horrible (yet very true) joke. And that made Grim, more or less, very disturbed. Something's wrong with the child, even the boredom had somehow affected the mental of Lord Mandy. And that, like he felt before, made him extremely disturbed.

"Fine, I'll take ya," He finally said, "not really what ya had in mind, but it's the closest to what ya asked."

And Grim, the Jamaican-accented Reaper, gather all the deathly energies he earlier had lost and again concentrate all of the unholy power to his scythe, making it glow of green ghastly light of unholiness. And with a slash of that, a rip in both time and space had been formed. Glowing green with the same color before, the now a green glowing portal stood before the trio.

"What's the world called?"

"It's called the Remnant."

Mandy, at last, put the ancient thick book aside and walk towards the front of the portal. "Billy! Drag your butt here right now." She shouted out loud in searching for the idiotic fool.

"What!?"

"We're going on a vacation!"

And in an instant, a blur of pink, blue, and white arrived just beside Mandy. The boy, now no longer have the looks of boredom or any kinds of looks that hinting about thoughts, stood right next to Mandy. The boy was now brimming with excitement, has shown his goofy grin that was beyond idiotic than normal.

"Grim, take care of the house while we're away," Mandy said, "wouldn't wanna let go of the hounds now would we?"

"Eh, wait, there's som—"

And the couple of five year-olds entered the portal.

"—ething I apparently got ignored to say…" Grim said.

-o-0-o-

In a flash of green light, they have arrived. No catch, no accidents, no extra limbs attached, not even a pay toll. That was the efficiency and the advantages of traveling through the Reaper's scythe. However, not much can be said to the world they have arrived, for changes must be applied for them to be accepted by the world as their tourist, their temporary inhabitant. Like when you get a free ticket to somewhere around the world, but when you've arrived, that place charged you with fine that you don't understand, most likely because you don't speak the language. And between worlds, a very similar thing happens. Some would change their charisma, some change their body, and some even change their personality. That was called the Conversion…

"Mandy! Mandy! MANDY!"

"What?!"

"You have a nose!"

-o-0-o-

**A/N: There you go, tell me if it's worth to continue, if not, I'll just continue it anyway (lol). Just kidding.**


	2. Just Some Weird Stuff, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series, they have their own respectable owners.**

**A/N: Here's chapter two...**

-o-0-o-

Once upon a time in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night, stood two people, children from the height of their shadows, who came out adventuring for the sake of their curiosity. That was a good line to start a fairy tale. Sadly, however, this was not a fairy tale, this was a fanfiction _reality_. And in Remnant's _reality_, children who came out adventuring in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night would be either assaulted by Grimm and killed off instantly, or assaulted by pedophiles/lolicons and be mentally scarred for life, if those pedophiles/lolicons weren't assaulted by said Grimm in the first place.

But nevertheless, when _these _two came out adventuring, impossible things ensues.

Even _Death_, in a way we never expected.

-o-0-o-

Mandy stood there above the green grass, in the middle of a forest where the shattered moon shone right above her head, signaling the time was midnight. She was standing still, unmoving but her hands. Her tiny, 'delicate' hands are holding her brand new nose, which she thought a necessity in the new world. But still, she was… impressed, to say the most. But the one that was celebrating was not her, but _him._

"Yay! Whoo! Aww Yeah! Uh-Huh! Yeayaah!"

Billy, who was screaming/celebrating frantically, still there beside Mandy doing every possible means to celebrate the newfound nose for Mandy, though the more Billy shouts, the more unexplainable feelings in Mandy's gut, as if telling her something was very wrong. And as soon as she stopped touching her nose in a trance, she finally noticed the numbers of shiny red pair of eyes all around them both in every direction, almost a dozen pair she estimates, but she knew there was more lurking deeper in the forest, nonetheless, first thing first.

"Billy?"

"Yeah?"

After Billy made his attempt at celebrating to a halt, he turned to face his childhood 'friend'. She stood there while being stared by Billy, further confirmed that Billy was waiting to whatever Mandy had to say, or do, to him. And he was right. Mandy, as soon as Billy pointed his general direction at her, immediately slapped his goofy face as hard as her martial power was willing. And the slapping sound reverberates throughout the vicinity around them.

Billy instantly twist his head to a horrible degree, but somehow his neck refuses to be put beyond normal elasticity, at the same time Billy's huge pink nose followed the bigger body part it was attached to, and that made his body to spun rapidly to direction the slap had taken, and as the body spins, Billy's waist, like his neck, refuses to snapped and broken like a twig and proceeded to take drastic measures as to follow the direction the body had spun. Of course, as the neck, the body, and the waist started to spin, so does his legs and arms in a complete harmony of painful measures.

The spin however, while it does seemingly went very fast few could ever distinguish of whatever the thing that was spinning, last only like the tremendous speed the spin had provide; it does not last long.

As Billy stopped spinning right just in time before he'd hit a tree, he fell onto the ground face up with exhaustion being written all over his face. Aside from exhaustion, his face was horribly painted with a very nasty bruise that some would only hope that it would disappear completely by taking plastic surgery.

"M-Mandy…" Billy croaked, though if some would find it hard to understand him, they don't have to spend an effort to understand why for all it takes was to look at his cheek, "that w-was…"

"AWESOME!"

Billy, as Mandy always say, is always fine. He still was even if his face was bruised beyond normal means, for mere moments later Billy had already jumping high and low asking/shouting Mandy to do that to him again. Of course, she would love to torture to idiot, but something dire had made her to stopped, and it's not the seemingly increasing pair of shiny red eyes that lurks the woods. It was Billy himself.

Billy, by normal conditions and whatsoever, would either accept the minor to major torture Mandy had given him and let it go, or by accepting it and giving Mandy or to whoever torturing him an odd comment, whether it was about the pain, the torture, sometimes the torturer themselves, or something not even remotely close to the torture. But Billy _never_ asks for more.

It seems the boredom of Endsville were quite potent more than anyone had anticipated.

That, and also Billy's seemingly healing factor was drastically reduced to next to nothing. Before, she was doing her thing in playing the foolish sod somehow weird freakish things happening, then Billy was gravely injured or was about to, all that and ridiculously as always, Billy was okay in next scene. Now, the only thing the unexplainable regeneration Billy had been healing was the extremely large pink nose that was attached to his face.

For the healing factor reduction, Mandy had guessed that it was probably just some random curse or whatever Billy had to go through, like her new nose for example.

And there's only one way to fix him.

_BAM! POW! BAM! THUMP!_

Mandy did what seemed to be the most logical way to fix Billy, if putting the theory of getting people's attention by slapping their face real hard, for Billy's seemingly thick and empty skull, a continuous hard slaps and punches to face and head will ultimately work.

Unknown to her, however, that each pain and suffering for returning the normal self of Billy, had gathered the attention of a seemingly large pitch-black colored creature with pristine white exo-skulls and bones sticking out of their body. More and more are coming, further contributing the sum of all the red shiny colored pair of eyes that lurks deep in the forest just outside the line of sight of Mandy. The dark creature, somehow seemingly uncharacteristic of them, instead of charging now, they wait. They'll wait, not too long, but until the numbers have grown big enough, until they had dismissed the sinking feeling of fear that was previously unknown to them. And as mindless and soulless as they'll ever be, the pair of children in front of them, or maybe just one of them, is the worse than who they were.

-o-0-o-

Grim stood in the living room. Or at least, what seemed to be the remains of Billy's living room. The house, the whole of it, was now no more of a past existence, and the remains were the burnt and charred-black couch in front of the turned-off television. Grim, still standing, with both of his hands holding his scythe began to think of the situation.

First, the Boredom, a curse that plagued humanity since the age of the first man, it was what made the people of ancient times doing what seemingly uncharacteristic of the majority in their society. Boredom was the one that agitate people to do something, anything, just to pass the seemingly endless time. Boredom was the one that made people to stop and think, or said, '_I'm bored, let's do something…_' which ended up somehow screwing something else entirely. Boredom, was a _sickness,_ a plague no doctor can cure, a plague that can come and go as they please, a plague that branded us with a sense of something ridiculous, which we thought it was the right thing no matter how wrong it was.

And without Billy somehow screwing things over and in the end creating them works to finish, they had caught the plague, the curse, the Boredom. Yes, undead beings was not an exception, especially so when they have at least an eternity to live.

Then his scythe, the Reaper's Scythe, was in dire need of help. At first glance, the scythe was looking as usual, however, no one but the true wielder, Grim, know that soon his scythe's maintenance will come. In fact, he just went out to the usual place for mending his scythe, and with that the problem was solved.

However, when he came back, Billy's house was what now has been seen, near non-existence with just television and the charred couch as the survivor.

He did not know how, nor did he care, about how the house was in ruins. He did not know how, nor did he care if the couch was burnt and charred. Even if the house and everything in it was destroyed, it does not matter to him, for all he cared in Billy's possession, was the Television. But somehow it was still there, undamaged, unturned, and not even a scratch. Then again, it was Billy's possession.

Then it finally came to him, Mandy's words of order, and the words you must never disobey lest you suffer the excruciating penalty.

_"—__wouldn't wanna let go of the hounds now, would we?"_

_No, not that_, Grim thought.

_"__Grim, take care of the house while we're away—"_

_Ah, that's one, _Again he thought, _this is bad, mon, how can I— unless…_

And with a swift motion, he slashed the air in front of him, ripping forth the space and time, hence summoning the previous portal to Remnant.

-o-0-o-

"Ah, hello Grim," Mandy said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

As he opened his eyes, the light of a shattered moon had caused his reflex to wince and closed his eyes. Wait, that was wrong, skeleton don't have eyes, and to close them you need eyelids, ones that a Magical Skeleton wouldn't have in anyway.

Grim, however, did not care and tried to stand up.

"I uh…" he said, "forgot to tell you something…"

"You mean the one that we purposely _ignored_ you for?" Mandy sneered, "What are you up to Grim? If you're ruining this vacation, there'll be _consequences._"

"Wait! I can ex—"

But he was cut short as suddenly a dark werewolf-like creature with exo-skull and bones sticking out off their body pounced at him to the ground, and then followed by another three of the same creature. Immediately Grim was having his bony head munched and chewed while his dark robe torn apart and revealed his bony body. Then another two joined in, instantly biting off his bony parts as they fell apart, like a dog chewing a bone, they all have a bite on the undead.

Therefore in all situation, don't panic, they (Grimm) can smell the fear in panic. Not that those three had any knowledge of the said creature.

"AAAaaahhh!" screamed Grim, "Help me, mon!"

Mandy stood there, staring at the talking skull, no longer attached to the rest of the endoskeletons. Above the skull was the werewolf-like creature biting the head enthusiastically. And then, her eyes steered slowly towards his bony hands, or at least whatever the rest of it, all she could see of his hands were a hand, no parts of his arms visible. She guessed that the creature also eat bones.

Walking fast and cautious, she strode towards the hand, for it was holding the Reaper's Scythe. Grabbing the scythe quickly, she went back to grab Billy by the head and slam it to the nearest tree to wake him up. And after that, she stopped to stare at Grim once again.

"Quick Mandy, slash them to pieces!" Grim shouted, "Slice them apart! Mon."

Mandy said nothing but giving him the stare, obviously reminding him who is in charge in here.

"Please?"

"I dunno, Grim," Mandy replied, "I wouldn't wanna ruin your friendship with them, look! It's licking your face."

"He's eating my face!"

And he was right; one of the creatures was currently eating his face, licking the inside of his skull through one of the empty eye socket, while chewing the outside with sharp fangs.

Mandy sighed… and turned around. Why save an undead when you know they're an undead. And she wouldn't want to dirty her hands; after all, she was just a girl, a little girl which soon turns to the age of six.

And as she does, turning around that is, she saw Billy was being swallowed whole head first by a huge bear-like creature with bones sticking out off its back. And behind the black bear-like creature, stood the same werewolf-like creatures that was eating Grim, and as she counted, the numbers reached almost two dozen of the werewolf-like and the bear-like creature combined.

She was just a little girl, but that doesn't mean she couldn't kill something. Unless facing a person, no she wouldn't kill them, because doing so will only sparing them from the possible torture she could give them when she was given the chance. It's only logical.

And with both hands at the scythe, she sighed and said, "Dammit," before charging ahead. Leaving the tormented skull that screamed of her name as loudly as possible, "Mandyyyyy!" without feeling neither guilt nor resentment.

-o-0-o-

**A/N: There, second chapter. Lemme know if I made any mistakes and stuff, review if you got a time and something to tell me. It could be suggestion, critique, questions, anything. **


End file.
